


What a Beach of a Day

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Just Pure Ridiculousness, beach ep, idfk, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang decide to take a little time off and who better to ruin it than Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Beach of a Day

It was a wonderful day on a goldilocks planet on the far side of the galaxy; a small solar system boasting a mere four planets in total, one of them perfectly habitable and full of life. Zarkon had not yet set foot upon its earth.

The paladins of Voltron and their Altean companions were having a much needed break by the beach. The water was a rose pink and the sand a pastel green, but apart from that, the planet was very Earth-like - something that the blue paladin decided to take advantage of on this fine summer day.

What could go wrong?

Coran was confined to a rather small pop-up screen tent. It contained a chair for the disgruntled Altean to sit on, and was perfectly comfortable. He would have been happy to stay there, reading the local newspaper, if he were not being restrained from one of his favourite past-times - cooking.

In all fairness, he had managed to set the sand on fire not an hour earlier.

Hunk had taken up the mantle instead, obtaining some burger looking meat from a nearby local market and was currently grilling it on the decking of the cabin they were renting.

The green and red paladins were chilling in the shade, Keith's skin not cut out for the sun and Pidge stubbornly glued to a computer screen, even on the beach. Occasionally Keith would tilt the beach umbrella a tad to ensure continued shade, mainly over Pidge.

As for Allura, she was sunbathing; Shiro next to her with a towel over his Galra arm to prevent it from overheating. The pair had been slathered up with sun cream; again, locally bought seeing as neither Earth's nor Altea's sun were green like the one above them.

It made for some interesting colours.

Everything was so peaceful.

And then.

Like a swarm of angry bees or a herd of stampeding elephants, the blue lion bounded over the hill, its maw wide open, blaring the odious soundtrack of _La Gasolina_ across the entire beach. Locals scrambled in mass hysteria, the screams not even close to blocking out the sound of the music.

Allura, Coran, and the paladins looked up in confusion.

The former groaned, her attempts at diplomacy most likely ruined now, Coran began shuffling back in his little pop-up tent only to tilt his chair and fall over backwards. Shiro sighed in disappointment, Keith rolled his eyes, Pidge snorted, and Hunk was in fact no-where to be found.

But that wasn't the end of it. Oh no.

The sun sparkled across the surface of a huge clear plastic ball as it launched into the sky off a slope with none other than Lance inside it. His eyes were bright, his mouth imitating that of his lion, and his limbs flailing wildly as he lost control of the ball.

It happened as if in slow motion.

One tick they were watching Lance sore through the air like a deranged parrot, and the next they were bowled over by him.

Only Pidge managed to get out of the way.

Allura and Shiro were smushed into the sand - it would take weeks to get all the grit out of the nooks and crannies of the latter's Galra arm. Keith stupidly faced off against Lance and ended up trapped in the beach umbrella he'd been lying under. Coran frantically tried to move out of the way, scurrying against the slippery surface of his confinement. In the end even he too became one with the beach.

Pidge watched all this occur from the deck next to Hunk's cooking.

When he returned with fresh produce to add flair to his dish, he surveyed the scene with disbelief until Pidge piped up with, "Yeah, Lance just flattened everyone in a human hamster ball." At which point Hunk nodded, everything making sense now.

**Author's Note:**

> Coran is in [one of these](http://66.media.tumblr.com/4dc8ef38192a75ec74c3b19d6263ff25/tumblr_ocsexiSq4O1qz4cuyo1_1280.jpg)


End file.
